


Hugs And New Friends

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley and Shrub are 5 and Ian is 1, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Barley finally gets to play with his new friend, Shrub, after school at his house.And once stepping in the Lightfoot residence, Shrub also gets introduced to his friend’s baby brother!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Shrub Rosehammer, Shrub Rosehammer & Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Hugs And New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Time to yeet Shrub into the spotlight for a moment!
> 
> This one is pretty short, but full with fluff! OwO
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ta da!” Barley cheers, extending his arms after stepping through the front door, introducing the house he lives in to his new and first friend.

Shrub looks around himself, analyzing the surroundings and rooms.

“Cool!” He beams, looking back at his elf friend.

Laurel can’t help but smile at the sheer happiness and excitement Barley expresses, having finally made a friend.

“Mommy, where is Ian?” Barley asks, turning to his mother.

“He’s playing in the living room.” The mother of two answers. “Please be careful with him, he’s only 1.”

“We will, mommy!” The 5 year old elf answers. He turns to his troll friend, who’s eyes widened with excitement. “Come along, friend!” Barley cheers, already taking a few steps to the living room, to which Shrub soon follows.

“You have a brother?” The troll asks his elf friend.

“Yep!” The 5 year old elf cheers proudly.

“Cool.” Shrub says. “I always want a brother or sister, but mommy and daddy think I’m enough.”

“Then you’ll like Ian!” Barley says.

The two boys then walk in the living room, and Barley immediately catches sight of Ian. His baby brother sits on the floor, holding a yellow ball with a blue line and a red star in his hand. The 1 year old instantly sees his big brother as well, looking at him with his big brown eyes.

“Hey, Ian!” The 5 year old elf greets, running to his baby brother and pulling him into a tight hug. “How was your day?”

Ian doesn’t answer, having already caught sight of Shrub standing a few meters away. Barley notices, and decides to take action.

“Look, that’s my friend, Shrub.” the oldest elf explains, gesturing to his friend that he should introduce himself.

Shrub looks at the smaller elf, wondering what he is thinking. The troll carefully takes a few steps towards Ian’s direction, not wanting to scare the infant.

Ian sees that the troll is walking towards him, and tries to hide behind his brother, not wanting that not-elf creature to hurt him.

“Hey, it’s okey. He’s my friend.” Barley says, trying to reassure his baby brother. The 5 year old elf then shifts himself so that he’s sitting behind Ian, yet still in plain sight.

“Hi, Ian.” Shrub greets once he sits down in front of the infant. “I’m Shrub.”

Ian stares at the troll with big eyes, a look on his face that asks “What are you?”, yet also a look of curiously. The infant then crawls towards his brother’s friend, not taking his eyes off him. He stares at Shrub for a few more seconds, before making a effort to wrap his tiny arms around him for a hug.

This took Shrub a bit by surprise, but quickly and carefully returns the hug, not wanting to break the small and fragile elf in half.

“Nice to meet you too.” The troll says with a soft smile, to which Ian response with a few giggles.

“A new friendship is forged!” Barley cheers, throwing his hands in the air out of pride. “Let’s celebrate it!”

And celebrate the trio does, as they spend the rest of the day drawing pictures of historic adventures and quests with the three of them.


End file.
